Experiment No 137
by Movies control me
Summary: He had escaped from his cell. From the pain and torture.  Now can he survive the pain of war? AU Naruto centrirc fic.  Nartuo Harem I suppose


**Experiment No. 137**

Hey there and welcome to my first fanfic. This idea has been bouncing around my head for a while now and I figured why not share it to the public. Since this is my first fanfic go a bit easy on me. This is rated M for future violent scenes and possible lemons. Naruto does not belong to me unfortunately so I cannot claim to own him or any other characters out of their universe. Without further ado here is my story.

There was no moon to light the landscape of the Land of Fire tonight. Except for the pale illumination of the stars it was completely dark. It was rare to find a night such as this in Konohagakure lately. Most night were spent with explosions, battle cries, and screams of pain filling the air. Currently Konoha was at war with Iwa, Suna, and Kumo. Iwa was scorn after their painful defeat in the last war and asked Kumo to team up with them to put the Land of Fire's flames out for good. Kumo happily agreed to join the effort because they still held a grudge against Konoha for the assassination of there Raikage. While these secret meetings between Kumo and Iwa were going on the thin alliance between Suna and Konoha finally snapped. No one except for the Kages were entirely sure why the alliance broke the whole thing was kept under wraps. Quickly after this happened Suna quickly joined forces with Kumo and Iwa. All of this roughly began to happen three years ago. Konoha was standing on its last leg looking desperately for any support from any of the other hidden villages. Not a single one had come to their rescue.

Though none of this information made any difference to the fox that was currently running through the forests of Konohagakure. It was running in any and every direction. The fox was rust red with to blond streaks running along its back. Its fur matted with dirt, blood, and had sticks and leaves sticking out of it everywhere. Its eyes where blood red but on the very edges on the iris they were crystalline blue. Its eyes and ears were searching for an attacker that could come out of anywhere and take it back to that horrible place. That cold cell where he was tortured and kept from any human contact besides those two with their cruel eyes that bore into him and filled him with so much fear that wished that he could just die before they would come back and continue their work.

He had escaped from that place and didn't plan to go back any time soon. He wasn't even really sure how it had happened. The whole escape just seemed like a big blur. He couldn't decipher any of the memories, but all that mattered was that he had gotten out. He was running on a undefined path taking many turns and back tracking as much as possible. He knew they would come after him and he was going to make it hard for those fuckers to find him. He was going to try to buy as much time as he could to enjoy his freedom.

Finally he decided to stop and take a break under some bushes next to a small clearing. Then he began to transform into its true form and that was a form of a boy. This boy hardly looked like a boy any more the experiments placed on him had changed his form. In reality he was 15 years old but he looked like a 30 year old man. He was roughly 6 feet 7 inches tall and that was taller than even most men much less a fifteen-year-old boy. His body was solid muscle that looked like it could only be achieved by continuous training. His blond hair had two rust red streaks running down each side of his head and his hair was long just going down past his shoulders. Sticking out of his hair were two fox ears that were also the color of rust. His eyes were sky blue but along the edges there was the blood red color bleeding into the eye and his pupils are silted and fox like. On his hallowed cheeks there were three lines that were jagged and long that gave him the appearance of having whiskers. His overly long canine teeth stuck out of his mouth. On each hand his fingernails were long and pointed like claws. Over all his appearance was that of some kind of feral animal that could rip anybody to shreds in a manner of seconds.

He lay down on the ground and took in everything around him. He liked the outside world a whole lot better than the inside world. It was much more open and free. Besides it smelled a whole lot nicer to. It calmed him and he realized how tired he actually was. He fell asleep with a smile on his face knowing that he was free of those terrible people. It was such a comforting thought.


End file.
